


like it's the last night of our lives

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you even catch the virus if you get bitten by a zombie wearing dentures?" she asks curiously, poking at the corpse’ jaw with her shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it's the last night of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr meme. Jason/Piper, trick. ...Somehow Percy/Nico/Annabeth made it in there too.

"Hey Piper, wanna see a trick?"

It takes a moment before Piper can actually get around to looking, too busy beating a little old lady’s head in with her walker. Unfortunately, walkers are not particularly sturdy despite being constructed to support the elderly, which is why it takes a solid minute before the skull caves in with a grotesque crunch and the old lady stops trying to gnaw through Piper’s face with her dentures.

"Can you even catch the virus if you get bitten by a zombie wearing dentures?" she asks curiously, poking at the corpse’ jaw with her shoe.

When she finally turns, Jason is giving her this bemused, affectionate look, holding a zombie back with a stick. “Are you gonna look now?” he asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"I’m looking," she responds, rolling her eyes as Jason lifts off the ground and hovers around the zombie’s head, alternating between poking it with the stick and sending it stumbling back a couple steps with carefully timed gusts of wind.

"Stop channeling Leo, Jason," she laughs, whirling and impaling another approaching corpse with the leg of the walker. Huh, apparently that’s better than beating them with it.

Leo’s disappeared around a corner somewhere, which sends off alarm bells in her head, but there’s no screaming yet, so she isn’t worrying too terribly much. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Jason stops toying with the zombie and just chops off it’s head, which goes skittering… somewhere.

He lands beside her, smiling, and kisses her cheek despite the sweat and grime. She returns the smile, her heart swelling in her chest as his arm wraps comfortably around her shoulders.

"Let’s go locate the Jackson brigade," he says, still smiling. They haven’t seen Percy, Nico, and Annabeth in a week and a half, but they all figure that if any of them are going to get through this, it’s whoever is currently with Nico at the time. The last time that they _did_ set eyes on the other half of their party, Percy was toting around Miley in one of those baby backpacks as Nico worked his mojo, Annabeth cutting the mind-whammied zombies down next to him. They’ll be fine.

"I think that finding Leo’s our more pressing concern," she tells him wryly, just as the sound of cursing makes its way to them. She sighs and hefts her walker leg over her shoulder, muttering, "Here we go again."


End file.
